


Molten Hatchling

by JoelleDHaskell



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Battle Pets, Gen, Poetry, Rap, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoelleDHaskell/pseuds/JoelleDHaskell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ode to a battle pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molten Hatchling

Down in Searing Gorge I picked up a new pet,  
a fearsome Molten Hatchling, a black and red  
spider on fire, living in lava over the Spire of Blackrock.  
This pet's a Beast, hotter than your average arthropod.  
Moveset's unique, she's got the exothermic exoskeleton,  
exterminating denizens and raisin' Hell on Azeroth.  
An extraordinary specimen, a magmic bad arachnid  
in the wake of Ragnaros, listen up arachnophobes,  
I named her Castianeira, why not Google Image it?

Brittle webbing is a power I like to use.  
Every strike you manage only returns the abuse,  
reverse ooze touch and acidic goo,  
flurries and flocks, every kind of DoT.  
Triple snap? Triple counter attack, SMACK!  
Ravage and devour, powerball and barrage,  
tongue lash and swarm of flies? Too late, you realize  
even when I'm paralyzed you can't stop the DoT.  
I've won while I'm stunned. It's your last hop, you're done,  
now we're back to square one and still I've lost none.

And even if you're still alive, not to worry, I can cauterize.  
Castia's searing healing spell ensures that she survives.  
Blast me harder, smash me faster, sorry, now it heals me higher.  
Outlasting and now rising from the ashes, like a legendary spider.  
Top me off with a bite of my undead-type leech life  
steals your vitae, heals me lots, double if you're webbed.  
You're in trouble, try to beg  
for mercy from her eight legs.  
She's worth her weight in fangs. Now you see why she's my main.


End file.
